MIXTAPE THE MARAUDERS
by ArielArtist
Summary: ONCE UPON A TIME... Sirius Black wasn't a fugitive Remus Lupin wasn't alone James and Lily Potter weren't dead - They all just wanted some NORMAL However, when the Marauders start to take an interest in this group of friends, their lives will be anything but normal. And with the rise of a dark lord on the horizon, tensions are high.
1. HOTEL CALIFORNIA

Leala desperately wanted to put her headphones on and block out the rambunctious noise of the full compartment. And when she said full, she meant it. Next to the window on the compartment, Camryn sat leaned against the window, looking down at her girlfriend fondly, who was oblivious to Cam's stare (or was use to the stare and choosing to ignore it) and was reading what seemed to be a transfiguration book as she was tucked into her girlfriend's side.

On the other side of the compartment, Miah sat next to one of her best friends, Amara Levo, a girl who was typically a loner, but had found a place with Leala and her friends. Miah was stuffing her face with some caramel corn she had packed (the third bag she seemed to have gone through), leaning on Amara's shoulder as she seemed to be explaining something with wide gestures. The pair both had mischievous glints in their eyes, and Leala knew that while Amara might appear quiet she was very much a trouble maker, especially when paired with Miah. She made a mental note to keep an eye on the two.

Near the door on the same bench, Hannah sat with Lily Evans, a charms book between the two as they seemed to be discussing its contents. Leala let out a small laugh at that. School hadn't even started, yet the pair seemed to already beginning to stress out about it.

Lily's friend Severus sat awkwardly between the two groups, a bored expression on his face. When Hannah had introduced Lily to their friend group, Severus had been a shadow behind the girl following her everywhere. While Lily had immediately clicked with their friend group, even Miah who seemed to have a distaste for preppy and happy people, aside from Leila and Leala Though Miah had admitted that the first time the two had met Miah on their first trip on the Hogwarts Express, that she had been terrified of the two and their preppiness. However Severus was still quiet and awkward with the group, not even talking with the other Slytherins in the group. But he still hung out with them, only because Lily was also there.

Leila layed on the compartment floor, her legs kicked up behind her. She played with her pygmy puff, who sat on Montgomery's legs. Monty himself was leaned up against the bench opposite of Leala, reading a book, paying no attention to Leila or Bob (her pygmy puff).

Leala was seated next to Cam and her girlfriend, Alicia and was also reading a book. This one was about the advanced care of magical creatures, which was Leala's favorite subject. Morgan was sprawled across most of the compartment bench, her head resting in Leala's lap, snoring loudly.

 _At least she isn't sleepwalking like last time,_ Leala thought to herself. _That was a nightmare._ However, the compartment was still beginning to stress her out with the bustling with noise, especially with her anxiety. In all honesty, Leala was not sure how Morgan was still sleeping. And Leala simply wanted to drowned out the noise, and therefore her stress and anxiety.

Sadly she couldn't reach her Walkman with Morgan's head in her lap and the business of the compartment. She could see it sticking out of her bag that was overhead on the other side of the compartment, seemingly taunting her; just within sight and just out of reach.

However, Leala wasn't one to give up. This was music they were talking about, and she would do just about anything for music. Gently setting down her book next to her as to not disturb her sleeping friend, she carefully reached her hand down to her wand, which was strapped to her valve by her wand holster.

Gripping the wood tightly, she flicked it softly and quickly, muttering a quiet Accio Angela (yes she had named her Walkman; don't judge her). And just when it seemed her plan was going to go off without a hitch, Leila decided to be spazzy. She threw her hands up, probably in excitement, honestly Leala had no idea Maybe she was thinking about glitter; it was a high possibility.

And though Leila as not super coordinated when it came to her arms, this was the one time she seemed to have impeccable aim. And her target: Angela. As the Walkman was magically coming towards Leala, she watch in horror as it was hit down and into the foot of the compartment by Leila.

Leila's eyes widened in shock, realizing what she had done, knowing the value the device had to her friend. Leala herself was also in shock, but soon snapped out of it at the suffocating silence that filled the crash of her Walkman.

Wasting no time she jumped up, causing Morgan to fall out of her lap and onto the floor with a crash. Morgan, who was unaware of the events that had just transpired, let out a groan, along with a string of words Leala should not repeat, confused as to why her sleep was disrupted.

However, Leala was too concerned on the state of her Walkman to be super concerned about her friend (she could be selfish sometimes). She scrambled over to the device, past Monty, who finally looked up when Leala pushed passed him unintentionally knocking his book form his hand, to let out a protest.

Picking the Walkman up quickly, yet delicately, she began inspecting it for damage. Letting out a sigh of relief at no visible damage, Leala started to turn around to chastise her friend for the panic she had caused her and the damage that could have done to Angela, when said device was plucked out of her hands.

"Eh, Prongs, what you think we got here?" Leala almost let out an audible groan at the teasing voice, one that she sadly recognized. She looked up slowly, hoping beyond hope it wasn't who she thought it was. This time, when her brown hazel eyes met the grey ones in front of her, she did let out a groan. Crouching in front of her and holding her Walkman was the one and only Sirius Black, the most annoying boy Leala ever had the absolute displeasure of meeting.

Long silky raven black hair fell around his shoulders, and an arrogant and annoying smirk twisted across his lips, eyes lighting up with amusement and mischief. In his right hand, he held her Walkman, turning it over carelessly, seeming to inspect it. When he almost let it fall out of his hands, she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Behind him stood the second most annoying person Leala had met and Sirius's partner in crime: James Potter, also known as Prongs. Leala had no idea why. A smirk also rested across his face as he answered Sirius, "I don't know Padfoot." His voice was teasing and Leala had the sudden urge to slap the smirk off his face. "It seems to be some strange muggle device. I say we confiscate it, Pads. You know for safety reasons."

Remus, who stood behind his two friends next to Peter, who Leala could barely see due to his height, rolled his eyes at his friends antics, giving Leala what seemed to be an apologetic smile. But Leala didn't care because he still did nothing to stop his friends and get her walkman back.

No one touched Angela without her permission. The last person who had done that ended up with horse head in their bed. Her father loved the Godfather and she therefore had seen it a million times; don't worry though it wasn't a real horse head, merely a transfigured one. However it did chase the occupants of the room around trying to bite them. It was quite hilarious.

Leala tried to reach for her Walkman, but Sirius held it just out of reach as he stood up in order to keep it away from her. She follow him up, getting out of her crouching position. She kept trying to grab the device, her eyes flashing in frustration.

"Now, now, it's not polite or just grab things."

"Says you, Black. Give it back."

"Naw, I think I'll keep it."

"Give it back, before I hex you." Leala turned to see Lily standing next to her, her wand out in warning. She was glaring at the pair, more specifically James.

"Awe, Evans don't be that way!" James said, a grin spreading across his face at the sight of Lily. "How about this: Padfoot will give little Leia here her strange muggle device if you go on a date with me." Lily's face twisted up in disgust. And Leala's face heated up in anger. Not only did he get her name wrong (and with a name like hers it really got on her nerves when people got it wrong), he was using her friends. That was probably the things she hated the most. "Come on. Once in a lifetime opportunity here."

Just as Lily was about to respond, Leala beat her to it. "Never mind, Lils. Nothings worth going on a date with a pig." She heard Miah let out an 'oooooooh' in the background and almost let out a laugh at the girls response.

James scowled at Leala. "What ever Leanna," (again with the name!). He turned to Lily a smirk plastering itself across his face again.

"Ignore Lucy. What do you say Evans?"

"I think Leala said it all." Leala smirked at the pair of mischief makers, glad to finally see James's grin wiped off. However Sirius still had Angela. And Leala loved her friends and really would do anything for them, but that didn't mean she leave behind Angela. Her mother had gotten the Walkman for her as a Christmas gift.

She had grown up surrounded by muggle culture due to her mother being a muggleborn and had found a love for muggle music. Her mum knew of her love for music, so when the Walkman had come out, she had gotten the device for both Leala and her sister.

Leala had immediately loved the gift and had thanked her mother profusely for it. Over time, she had found that it helped calm her anxiety, allowing her to block out the world and the stress it caused her.

She began tapping her fingers in different patterns, a trick her sister had taught to calm down. It seemed that Hannah had picked up on her nervousness. She set down her book and stood up, making her way over to Lily and Leala. Her face had turned red and she stood in front of the two boys, ready to kill (she kinda always was).

"Now listen here, Black—" but Hannah we cut off by Miah, who also seemed to have caught on to Leala's nervousness and had also made a plan. However Miah's plan was very different from Hannah's.

"DUCK!" Miah yelled as she chucked something at the group of boys. Hat something happens to be a dungbomb. Sirius looked down at the bomb at his feet. "Oh, crap." (Except he used a much more colorful word). While he was distracted, Leala swiped Angela from Sirius's hand while Lily quickly shut the compartment door. The group watched as the windows outside the compartment turn pitch black and yells emitted from outside the door. Leala turned to her friend with a grateful smile as the rest of the compartment burst into laughter.

_

It has been an hour or two since the incident with the Marauders (as the boys were called at school) and Leala was happily listening to music, her headphones in and eyes closed with Morgan's head back on her lap. The compartment had gotten surprisingly quiet. Camryn and Aliscia had left the compartment earlier (probably to go off somewhere to snog) and it seemed most of the other occupants were asleep (they were teenagers after all) and Hannah could hear the soft music coming out of her headphones. Hannah recognized it as Hotel California. Leala had showed Hannah her favorite songs due to Hannah being "uneducated" in the world of muggle music because of her pureblood status.

"Hannah?" Hannah turned to Lily who had called her name. "We have to go to the prefect meeting." Hannah let out a groan and let her head fall back onto the back of the bench she sat on.

Don't get her wrong, she was excited to be a Prefect. Her parents had of course been ecstatic since this was the beginning of the path that they had always wanted. That she had always wanted.

But that didn't mean that she wanted to go to the meeting. She simply wanted to continue reading. She was currently reading a muggle book that Leala had brought for her: To Kill a Mockingbird. She remembered when Leala had first shown her muggle books. There was just something about them that she fell in love with (much to her pureblood family's disapproval).

However, Hannah could not simply ignore her duties in the favor of fiction, no matter how much she wanted to. She also didn't want to leave Lily alone. She had heard that James was also a prefect and he was sure to bug Lily.

Letting out a sigh, she slid the book into her bag and got up.

_

Oh why did Hannah always have to be right?

As soon her and Lily had arrived at the Prefect meeting, James had been bugging Lily with his flirtatious and cheesy remarks. And that also meant he was bugging Hannah, who promised not to leave her friend to face the love sick boy alone, no matter how annoyed she got. She had gotten very close to breaking that promise...multiple times. Sadly, overtime she came close to abandoning her friend, she heard the annoying voice of Leala telling her to stay and "be a true friend". Gosh, sometimes Leala and all her annoying morals got on Hannah's nerves.

However there was one refuge from the onslaught of James' failing charm: Remus Lupin. One of James' friends, and by far the least annoying Marauder (except for maybe Peter, but he just did whatever James and Sirius told him to do). He had been standing with James while he tried to flirt with Lily. Though, Hannah wasn't sure it could be called flirting seeing as James, at best, had the charm of an Acromantula.

While he had stood silently by James's side, Hannah could tell Remus was annoyed by his friend. She caught him rolling his eyes at James's behavior multiple times, and Hannah couldn't help but agree. She found herself looking him up and down. While they had been in the same house and year for the past four years, Hannah had avoided the Marauders and their foulness like the plague, and had never really paid attention to the boy before.

Though she was sick of James, she didn't want to abandon her friends, so she walked over to Remus and bluntly started a conversation with him as if they were old friends. At first the tall boy seemed startled at her sudden appearance, but soon started conversing with her about the advantages of bezoars. Hannah was moving her arms in dramatic motions as she animatedly talked with Remus, who seemed to be equally engaged in the discussion.

As Hannah let out a loud roar of laughter, Lily turned to look over at her with James still talking in the background. Lily wasn't sure she had ever seen Hannah that happy. Her face was beet red from laughter-granted she turns red anytime she feels any emotion: anger, joy, even when she was lying-and when Lily looked up at Remus, her lips twisted into a smile as a soft blush began to grow across his face.

The way he looked at Hannah almost caused her to coo aloud. He was smiling down at her and she could see that the boy liked Hannah. Though Hannah seemed completely oblivious. While she was absolutely brilliant in school, picking up on things, specifically emotions, wasn't exactly Hannah's fortay. As she continued spectating the cute scene, Lily made a mental note to talk to Morgan and Camryn about some matchmaking.

_

Leala looked up as someone open the door to their compartment. In peeked Andromeda Black, a Slytherin in her year. Leala liked the girl, she was different from her family and didn't care care about blood status. It was rare these days in the wizarding world.

She sent a soft smile toward Leala as she entered the nearly empty compartment. Leila, Amara, Miah, and Monty had left the compartment to go get food earlier and when Lily had left for the prefect meeting with Hannah, Severus had also disappeared. Morgan was asleep on the other bench in the compartment, soft snores coming out of her mouth as her chest rose and fell.

"Hey Leala," Leala smiled back up at Andromeda as she sat down next to her. She pressed the pause bottom on her Walkman and slid off her headphones. "Have you seen a necklace anywhere. It's a simple golden chain with a small golden songbird on the end of it. It was Alice's grandmother's and she can't find it."

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't, but I'll help you look for it."

"Thanks, Leala."

Andromeda walked out of the compartment and Leala followed behind her. Leala started walking down the compartment corridor. She stopped the people she passed, asking them if they had seen Alice's necklace. They had all said no, however several had commented that some of their own jewelry to be missing.

She kept moving down the corridor, until she came across the Trolley Lady. She was on the ground reaching around the bottom of the cart. Leala stopped in confusion and bent down so she was level with the woman. She then noticed that one of the wheels of the trolley was broken, the shiny golden screw missing and the wheel set to the side. The lady was searching around for the screw, but she couldn't seem find it. The women let out a string curses, her fingers fumbling in frustration.

Leala reached into her hair, pulling out a bobby pin, careful not to mess up her hair, and she pulled out her wand, muttering a small spell. The pin transfigured into a screw, and Leala held it out to the woman, "Here you go. This should fit." The lady turned to her and upon looking at the screw smiled. "Thank you!"

Leala smiled at the woman, but she was still confused. Why were all these things going missing? They were all metals...

"Oh, crap."

Leala quickly got up, muttering a good-bye to the woman as she ran back to her compartment. How could this have happened? She thought to herself as she quickly tried to get back to her compartment and hopefully find someone to help her. She had taken every precaution.

Realizing that she had passed her compartment, she quickly backtracked. As she slammed the door open, Morgan's head shot up from where it was resting on Miah's hoodie.

"What?" Morgan slurred confused at Leala's frightened and tense look.

"Stevie's missing; we gotta go."

"But, Lealaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."Morgan groaned.

"Morgan we need to go, NOW!"

_

Morgan let out a groan as she continued to search for Leala's "pet" niffler. Emphasis on the word "pet", because Morgan specifically remembers reading in her textbook that they were not supposed to be kept as pets. Apparently Leala didn't get that memo.

And though he was good for stealing things from Morgan's annoying housemates (AKA Severus and Lucius), Stevie also stole Morgan's own things and also seemed to go missing along with all of Hogwarts' jewelry. Also, anytime anyone pointed out this fact, Leala said that "it wasn't his fault" or "that the poor thing was scared".

So here Morgan was, looking for her friends annoying niffler, being a good friend and all that crap. Gosh, being nice was exhausting. She was walking between compartments, looking for signs of the creature and trying to discreetly ask people if they had seen a tiny black creature that is a klepto without freaking them out (that part was turning out to be extremely difficult)

She had come across Cam and Alicia, who she found snogging in a dark corner. Shaking the image from her head, she shoved open the next compartment entering it with a sigh. And when she saw who was in the compartment, she let out a groan. How did she keep running into these people. She and her friends had avoided the group like the plague successfully for four years, yet all of a sudden she can't stop running into them within a few hours.

In front of her sat James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. She had half a mind to just leave, but Leala would kill her if she skipped a compartment and lost Stevie. When she had entered the compartment, all the boys' eyes turned towards her, lighting up in confusion.

"What the hec-"

But Morgan wasn't listening. She had spotted Stevie above Peter, unsuccessfully trying to blend his black body into the light brown wood. She made eye contact with the creature and knowing that he had been caught Stevie began to leap for the door, but Morgan wasn't about to let that annoying little brat get away. She lept for the creature, calling out to Leala, who was searching another part of the train "Leala, I found the little brat!", not paying any attention to the things in her path. And those "things" happened to be James and Peter.

"Oi! What' ya think your doing?" James exclaimed followed by various curse words as Peter fell with a thud.

However, Morgan didn't care, especially since it was James Potter, the bane of her existence. She reached her arms out the try and grab the little rascal, but Stevie wasn't one to give up either. He jumped out her reach and onto Sirius's head, who let out a undignified girly scream (the people in the compartment could testify to that). Morgan twisted around and reached for him again, barely missing him yet again.

Now it was Morgan's turn to let out some curse words (though when wasn't she?). By this point, the entire compartment was screaming; and for a compartment full of boys, it surprisingly sounded a whole lot like a room full of squealing teenage fangirls. Finally, she grabbed Stevie's foot and at that moment, the door slid open.

The entire compartment turned to face the door, all looking like deer caught in headlights. Morgan was reaching across the compartment holding onto Stevie who was grasping at the wall. James was trying to fight off Morgan's right foot, which made Morgan smile) while Sirius was on the ground, his chest held down by Morgan's left foot. Peter was laying on the ground, clutching his nose (did she hit it at some point?) and crying.

In the doorway were the horrified faces of Remus, Lily, and Hannah, Hannah's face red, with what could humor or anger. Morgan suspected the ladder.

"What the HELL are you all doing?" Hannah yelled, her arms waving around in exasperation. So Morgan was right; it was anger.

"Boys, what are yo-" But Remus was cut off by Leala bursting in between the group and into the compartment.

"STEVIE!" She yelled as she reached for her pet. He came willingly to her, acting like a sweet like angel and Leala began to cradle him like a child. Everyone, inside and outside the compartment, just stared at Leala, who just shrugged.

"What? He can't help it!"

" _He_? That _thing_ is a monster! He messed up my hair!"

Leala turned to Sirius, a smirk forming across her lips as she looked at his disheveled hair. She then turned back to her niffler in her arms and began to tickle his stomach

"Did you mess up the mean boy's hair?" She cooed at him. A smile slipped on to Morgan's face as she barely held back a laugh. Leala then walked out of the compartment continuing to coo at him.

"Yes you did! Yes you did! Good boy!"  
Sirius let out a scoff and Morgan turned to look at him and James. Now she couldn't hold in her laughter as she looked at the two, specifically James. The boy was standing frozen in shock, his hair sticking up at odd angles and his glasses astrew across his face.

Stevie may be a little spoiled brat, Morgan thought, but at least he messed with James this time.

Morgan let out another laugh.

Words: 4148

 _A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm hoping to make each chapter around this length. I also want to thank and credit my two amazing betas: _miahthehuman_ and mevarney02. Also I did put somethings about anxiety in here and as the book continues on I will include characters with depression, anxiety, or bipolar. Leala's anxiety is based off my own, so if I offended or triggered anyone by it, I am truly sorry. I just wrote about what anxiety was like for me and I know it is different for everyone. Also the character's that have other mental challenges will be based off what I see in the people in my life who struggle with these things, so I am sorry if I offend anyone. I'll also put warnings before chapters that might have triggers for some people. Stay safe!_


	2. CHERRY BOMB

Miah sat at the Slytherin table, waiting impatiently for the Dumbledore to finish his speech. She just wanted food. In all honesty that's the only reason she had come to Hogwarts. The food was amazing, and best of all her mother wasn't here to tell her what and what not to eat.

Well, okay there may have been some other reasons, like her friends and getting an education, but she mostly came for food and to get away from her muggle family. Miah didn't have anything against muggles; she had grown up in the muggle world and shared Leala's love of its music, movies, and general pop culture. But the muggle world wasn't her home.

Ever since she got her letter to Hogwarts and found out she was a witch, her family had been different. They didn't like her magical side, calling it freakish and unnatural. She wasn't allowed to study magic at home or even discuss it. She barely convinced her parents to let her go to Hogwarts, and sometimes that was still on the edge.

Because of this, she preferred being at Hogwarts because she wasn't the "freak". A few people did give her crap because she was a muggleborn at first. However, the last time someone was harassing her about it, a girl came out of nowhere and kicked the kid between his legs. The boy and his friends ran off, crying like little children and the girl introduced herself as Morgan, a fellow Slytherin in Miah's year. Once word had spread about the accident, very few were brave enough to mess with Miah.

It had been the start of a beautiful friendship.

Morgan had just then introduced her to her friends, Leala, Leila, and Hannah. She remembered the first two from the train. The pair had terrified her with there peppiness and cheer, specifically Leila, but as she hung out with them more, their joy became infectious. Her and Hannah hadn't really gotten along at first and out of the group, they definitely got into the most arguments, but the blonde girl had grown on her. Miah honestly loved her group of friends, which now included Camryn, a Ravenclaw in their year, Lily Evans, and a few others.

Okay so maybe she enjoyed Hogwarts because of her friends, but food was a big part of it. And Dumbledore was keeping her from it. She was looking up at the man as he continued his speech, but she really wasn't paying attention. She just knew that Leala would scold her later if she didn't. That girl was like a dang mother.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the great hall's doors opening. Finally, she thought. Now she just had to sit through the entire sorting. Yay! She scanned the crowd of twelve year olds, who seemed to be getting smaller throughout the years. Were there more of them? Miah definitely felt like their were more of them this year, probably just to make her wait longer for food and she voiced her opinion to one of her best friends in Slytherin, Regulus Black. While Regulus usually was extremely prejudiced about blood types, him and Miah had just clicked but not in a romantic way; they were just best friends. And as Miah got to know him she realized that he actually wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

At his friends comment, Regulus let out a quiet smile as the first years began to get sorted.

"Well, I highly doubt that Miah. There might be a few more kids this year, but I don't think they are conspiring against you."

"But, Reggie what other explanation is there? That there here for an education? No way!"

Morgan, who sat across from Miah and Reggie, let out a scoff.

"If they are, they are in the wrong place. They'll never get an education as long as James and his band of pranking misfits. And Dumberdore won't even punish the little brats!"

Miah rolled her eyes at her friend's ranting. Morgan had hated the Marauders, specifically James Potter, for the longest time. She constantly ranted about the boy and his "idiotic pranks that should get that little brat" expelled. She had also continuously tried to get him expelled, constantly going to Dumbledore with reasons to kick him out. Sometimes the reasons were actually legitimate, but most of the time they weren't.

"Like seriously I want an education. I have a life and a future I want, one that preferably lacks Potter."

Most of the Slytherin's just ignored Morgan, as they were used to her ranting. Miah tuned the girl out as she looked up at the sorting. She was happily surprised to find that there were only a few kids left. She mentally thanked Morgan for the distraction.

As the final kid was sorted, she almost cheered. She rubbed her hands together in excitement, not bothering to see where the kid was sorted. Dumbledore then went up to the stand. He just had to give a small speech and then she could eat.

"I would like to congratulate all new students on their houses." Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the great hall. _Yes, yes,_ Miah thought, _now shut up old man and let us eat!_

"Before we dig into our delicious feast, I have one more announcement to make…"

Oh come on! Miah dropped her head on the table with a thud. As she looked up she noticed that the entire hall was looking at her. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Miah looked at Morgan who nodded as she barely contained her laughter. Miah then looked around the hall, meeting Leala's eyes who shone with anger, like a disappointed mother and Hannah who looked absolutely mortified. "Carry on sir," she motioned to Dumbledore.

Miah grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oooops?" She said with a shrug, but Dumbledore merely smiled down at her from his podium.

"Well I will get on with it so that Miss Silvas' wait will soon end." The hall let out a quiet laughter, and Miahs face burned red in embarrassment. Gosh, now she was turning into Hannah!

"This year, we will have some special guests staying with us. They are transfers from another school, and I expect each and everyone of you to treat them with respect."

The hall broke out in whispers as the news settled in. They had never had "transfers" before. Miah turned to Reggie with a questioning look on her face. The boy just shrugged and stated that he didn't know what was going on either.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore's voice rang loudly throughout the hall and all the students looked up at him, startled. Dumbledore rarely ever yelled. The hall had fallen into silence and a soft smile graced the headmaster's face again.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, we will have some transfers this year. They will now be sorted and after that, the feast shall begin and Miss Silvas can fill her restless stomach."

And like clockwork, the doors opened with a bang at that exact moment. Like a bunch of tourists at the zoo, all the occupants of the room turned to look at the doors, gawking. Miah and her friends watched as a boy, who looked a little bit older than them, walked in. He had brown hair that was styled messily and wore a leather jacket over his shoulders. His hazel eyes were alight with mischief and cockiness and the boy walked with a swagger in his step.

Immediately, Miah had a dislike for the boy. Everything about him shouted arrogance, Miah's biggest pet peeve.

"Now that," Morgan began, a dirty smirk across her face, "that, is a man." And though Miah didn't like the boy she couldn't help but agree. He was definitely attractive, a defined jawline and a pleasant face. Miah could see all the girls in the hall already swooning over him, and all the boys looking on with jealousy.

The whole hall was silent, except for the steps of the boy as he walked between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table. He slowed down as he passed Hannah, a smirk on his face as he winked at her. Hannah's face immediately turned as red as a tomato, and Miah couldn't help but laugh quietly. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad, if he could make Hannah that uncomfortable.

As the rest of the hall continued to look at the Swagger, Miah turned her eyes back to the entrance, remembering that Dumbledore said 'transfers' as in plural. Miah watched as a timid boy quietly walked into the hall. He looked down, trying to avoid people's glances, but Miah could see he the resemblance he bore to the Swagger. Possibly siblings she reasoned.

She seems to be the only one to notice the shy kid, as everyone else was looking at the Swagger. That was until the boy's shoes made a squeak as he walked. Everyone then turned to him at the noise, and Miah could see the kid his uncomfortability grow under all the attention he was receiving.

It seemed his brother noticed this too, as he quickly called out into the silent hall. "So our we gonna do this sorting thing or not? I'm not a fan of hats, ruins the hair, so if we could, ya know get a move on?" Everyone turned back to him and let out a laugh at his comment. Most would assume that he really did just want to get a move on, but Miah could see the concern buried in his eyes. She realized that he had done that to get people's attention off the shy kid. Maybe there was more to this kid than his swag.

Professor McGonagall, who seemed annoyed by the boy's comment, ushered the Swagger to the stool as the shy kid hurried his way to the front. The whole hall held their breath as the boy picked up the hat with both hands and plopped it down on his head.

Leila, along with the rest of the hall waited, with baited breath as they watched the new boy on the stool. Leila was sitting at the Hufflepuff table, her and her friends closest to the front. As a few minutes passed, it seemed that the boy would be a hat stall. Bored, Leila looked away and turned to her friend, Finn, who sat next to her. She brought her hands up, careful not to disturb her pygmy puff that sat in her lap.

You see, Finn was deaf. He had been born without his hearing, and no matter how many magical remedies his parents searched for, nothing helped. When Leala and Leila had met the boy in there first year, he had been sitting alone at a section of the Hufflepuff table. Her friend had dragged her over insisting that "they had to sit with". When they had sat down across from him, the boy had looked up startled at the company.

They introduced themselves-well more like Leala introduced them since Leila was too shy- and asked his name, but go no response. As the girls looked at him in confusion, he pointed to his ears and Leala seemed to get the message: he was deaf. Leila then quickly pulled out a paper, and passed it over to the boy. He seems surprised by this, maybe expecting them to leave. But the pair didn't and they talked for the remainder of lunch through paper. Since then, the three had been good friends and both Leila and Leala had learned sign to communicate with the boy easily. It came in handy in some instances, like now when the hall was completely silent.

Leila signed to Finn quickly, messing up a few words as she went due to her clumsiness. But Finn was use to her sloppy sign, and understood what she was saying.

 _What house do you think he'll be in?_

Finn quickly signed back expertly.

 _I don't know. Maybe Gryffindor. He sure had the arrogance._

Leala, who sat across from them and was apparently watching there conversation, hit the boy scoldingly as she reprimanded him with practiced hands.

 _Finn!_ She signed a "f" which is like the okay sign pointing the pinky at her heart. It was Finn's sign name. _Be nice! You don't know him so-_

 _Don't judge them. I know, Leala._ Finn signed the sign for mother with an L (Leala's sign name). Leila could sense the sarcastic tone in his movements.

 _You do say it all the time._ Leila responded, jumping back into the conversation. Except she tapped her chin 4 times, signing "say" twice. Leala rolled her eyes at the two, but said nothing.

 _And Leala, I didn't mean anytime by it. But let's be honest, Gryffindors are arrogant and that boy screams arrogance. If he's not in Gryffindor-_

The boy was cut off by the hat letting out a loud "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Leila and her friends all stared up at the boy as the hall went silent again. Then the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers, per tradition, especially the girls. The boy then came down to their table and took a seat at the edge in the empty space between Leila and the end of the table. He was facing the front, watching as the other boy came up to his stool. He seemed nervous and Leila wanted to help him feel better, but was too nervous to talk to him. And looked over to her friend to ask what she thought of the next, but her friend was too busy watching the young boy get sorted.

Before the hat was even on the kids head, it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" Now this time the hall really was shocked, as the hat announced the shy boy's house. Even the Slytherin's. But someone at their table started clapping and soon the rest of the table joined in. The kid hopped off the stool, and turned to look desperately at the boy on the edge of the table. He walked off to join his table with a look like a kicked puppy.

Leala was shoving some of the best Mac and cheese she had ever tasted in her mouth, when she noticed the new boy at the edge of the table. He hadn't eaten anything, and just kept poking at his food while glancing over at the over boy in Slytherin. Leala followed his gaze to the boy, who looked uncomfortable and awkward as he tried to separate from the people there. He looked around Minnie and Easton's age and that's when she noticed that Easton was sitting across from him, and bless his little heart; he was talking with the boy and trying to get the older Slytherins to back off.

Leala turned back to the boy at her table who looked around either Lyell's or her sisters age. Deciding to be brave, which really wasn't her thing, especially with people, she spoke to him.

"You know, he'll be alright." She spoke in a kind voice, the voice her friends called her yoga instructor voice due to its soothing quality. Seeming to realize that Leala was talking to him, the boy turned to her with a questioning look.

"Your brother, he'll be okay. Leala Punjabi," she said as she put her hand for him to shake. He shook it hesitantly, as he looked at Leala strangely. She then scooted down so that she was across from him.

"The boy sitting across from him, his name is Easton. I know him and he'll make sure no one messes with your brother."

"How'd you know he was my brother?"

"I know the look of an overprotective older sibling," Leala glanced over at the Gryffindor table were her older sister sat laughing with her friends. "Also, you know it's rude not to introduce yourself when someone else does…"

"Dean."

"Dean. You got a last name?" He gave her a look like she was pushing it.

"Okay, so your not one to talk, that's okay. Well, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks, anything else you wanna say or you done with the "welcome and let's become best friends forever" speech?" He quipped back, his voice going high pitch like a teenage girl at the end.

"Aw, Leala, leave the poor kid alone." Leala rolled her eyes playfully as she look up to find Lyell sliding in next to Dean, swinging his arm around the boys shoulder.

"Don't worry man, she'll eventually go away if you ignore her; that's what I did?"

"Then how come I'm one of your only friends?"

"Touché, é."

Dean looked awkward and shrugged Lyell's arm off. Leala then looked down at his wrist and saw a rubber band, with a name on it. She became excited when she recognized the name.

"You like Queen?"

_

After she had brought up Queen, Dean had opened up and talked with her and Lyell. They discussed their favorite songs and soon Finn and Leila had joined them. Since Dean didn't know sign they had started to teach him, as he insisted on learning. Finn was patient with him, as were the rest of them. Finn had liked the boy immediately since very few people tried to communicate with him and at least Dean made an effort. Really they all took a liking to him right away.

Leala even let Dean hold her Walkman.

"Oh, come on, how come he gets to hold Angela? I've known you for what, 7 years and you still won't let me hold her! You've know him for like 30 minutes!" Lyell complained as he signed for Finn as he talked.

Dean let out a laugh. "You named it Angela?"

Leala gave him a nod with a sheepish smile, getting ready to explain. Before she could, Dean let out another bark of laughter.

"Named mine baby."

"See, guys it isn't that weird!"

 _It's still weird_ Finn signed giving Leala a look.

"It's not weird Finn!" Dean exclaimed while trying to sign. He spelled out each letter of Finns name, so Leala decided to teach him their sign names.

"Your sign name makes it easier to do names. It's the first letter if your name integrated with a sign that resembles you. Finn's is F with the sign for heart." Dean mimics what she did. "Leila's is unicorn with an L. Unicorn is like making a horn with your hands and for Leila it is an L. Lyell's is chicken, which is like a beak pecking at your other hand, with an L." Dean tried it as Leila helped him (was that wise?) while Lyell muttered something about "you run away from one snake."

"And mine is mother but just with an L. So an L touching your chin. There you go." She said as she adjusted his hand.

"Do I get one?"

The group looked to Finn who seemed to be pondering it. He gave Dean a once over, speculating him. He then put his hands together and signed rock, but with a D. _For rock and roll_ he said with a smile as Leala translated. Dean smiled as he repeated the action. Lyell patted Dean's shoulder

"Welcome to the family, man."

_

Words: 3239

 _A/N: So I got the second chapter out! Yay! Also I introduced Finn, my deaf character and it was lots of fun coming up with sign names. I hope to include more sign things through the book, but tell me what you guys think. Also, I got to introduce Dean, who if you didn't guess is based off of Dean Winchester. Really excited to explore him as a character along with Sam, who is his little brother in this also. Hope you guys liked it!_


End file.
